How The Mighty Have Fallen
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Severus Snape had been a lonely man for a very long time. And once upon a time, Bill Weasley had pursued him. But he was a student then. Now, he was a teacher at Hogwarts like him. Will Snape let Bill into his life now? a bit of lemon towards the end.


for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for 26th of June "**Moment of Surrender**"

Character: **Severus Snape and Bill Weasley**

**First off, **I would like to thank Marksmom for everything! ^_^****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! SO DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>How the Mighty have Fallen<strong>**"**

Bill Weasley was brought in to handle Defence Against the Dark Arts for Harry's last remaining year. Bill had ended his relationship with Fleur when he caught her in bed with another guy.

However, it was not the only reason that he had for leaving her.

He had to accept the fact that he was gay and madly in love with a certain Potions Master.

During his year at Hogwarts, he had pursued the said teacher due to curiosity.

Now, he was going to give in and pursue the same person again.

Meanwhile, Snape was pacing back and forth in his quarters, trying to rid himself of the images that had etched themselves in his mind.

He fell back down on his bed and sighed.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was being followed. He could feel it. In addition, he knew who it was. Stopping in his tracks, he slid behind a column. He watched as William swiftly walked down the corridor. He stopped, confused, as he tried to figure out where Severus had gone. Severus couldn't see the small grin on Bill's face as he realized that he was being watched. He spun around and confronted Severus, hiding behind that column._

_"Hiding Severus? I wouldn't have thought it. Do I scare you?"_

_Severus emerged, holding his dignity about him like a tattered cloak. "Why would you frighten me? You didn't frighten me twelve years ago, you don't now."_

_"Counting the years? I must have made more of an impression than I thought."_

_"Not at all, William. I simply remember your misguided efforts and hope that you are not going to continue them. We have an image to uphold as instructors. I would hope that you would do nothing to tarnish that image."_

_"Severus, I'm not suggesting that we have sex in the Great Hall. I still desire you. There's nothing wrong with that. If my being a student held you back before, and I know it did, there should be nothing standing in the way now."_

_"William. This cannot happen. It doesn't matter what I feel or what you feel. Whether I desire you or not, whether you desire me or not; it cannot happen."_

_"Why?"_

_The one question that Severus couldn't answer. He didn't want William to know that, yes, Severus still desired him. He was not about to get involved with William Weasley._

_"It just cannot happen. I will not let it happen."_

_Severus turned and continued his flight down the corridor._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He wanted William. He couldn't deny it.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Severus whispered.

Bill quickly made his way to Severus' rooms. He gave the hidden door the password and went inside.

Bill paused on the other side of the door, taking in the austere decor of Severus' chambers.

Needs a little livening up.

He crossed the room, making for the doorway on the opposite wall. He pushed open the door and his breath caught. Severus was sitting in the center of his bed; legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He was leaning back on his hands, looking like he was posing for a picture.

He had taken off his robes and shoes, but was still dressed in his black trousers and white shirt.

"I would have thought that, at some point over the last twelve years, you would have changed that password. Or am I the only student who ever knew it?"

"I'm surprised that you remember it after twelve years. I've never invited anyone here who needed to know the password, so why change it?"

Bill was shocked. "I'm the only one you've ever given the password to?"

Severus nodded and, resting his weight on his right arm, he crooked his finger at Bill. Bill wasted no time in joining Severus on the bed. Before Bill could touch him, however, Severus stopped him with a raised hand.

"There will be rules. You will not behave any differently toward me. I won't have the students knowing. You will meet me here. There are fewer students in this part of the castle."

Bill thought about the rules for a moment. The only one he had a problem with was the last one. "Just here?"

Severus nodded.

Bill nodded in agreement and leaned forward to press his lips to Severus'. Both men groaned and immediately deepened the kiss.

"Finally," thought Bill.

"Finally," thought Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed.**

**Again, I would like to thank Marksmom for everything! ^_^**


End file.
